Densi Drabbles
by Heather9979
Summary: A collection of Densi One-shots from ideas that either come to me, or are sent to me by others.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok..not that I got any promts off of tumblr, but I saw the hugs thing and when I got to dogg**y-pil**e this is what came to mind. I mean how can you have a Densi Doggy-**P**ile that doesn't include Monty. I'm going to make this story probably a series of One-Shots ideas that I come up with or if anybody feels inclined I'd be willing to take suggestions for story ideas as well..you can either PM me or put them in the reviews. **

The first thing Kensi became aware of when she woke was the fact that she felt really warm, comfortable, and safe…the second that she was literally surrounded by the most wonderful scent in the world, a scent she could only describe as uniquely Deeks. A mixture of salty ocean and just him, it was heavenly. Just as Kensi flipped over and burrowed her head into Deeks' bare chest and further into that amazing scent she heard Monty whine from the door and start prancing around the floor. She tried to ignore him and enjoy her morning, but Monty had different ideas. Kensi had pulled her head back and looked up at Deeks in time to see his nose happily twitching and he had just wrapped his arm tighter around her back pulling her tighter against him again when she felt a sloppy wet tongue licking her foot. Having very ticklish feet she jerked her knee up and yelled "DEEKS!"

"Whoa Princess…not that I mind you screaming my name, but can we watch the flying appendages….you almost connected with a very important part of me."

Kensi glared at him "Your dog needs to go outside…and decided to lick my foot to let me know..sorry. Literally a knee jerk reaction."

"How come he's only my dog first thing in the morning when he wants you to get out of bed?"

"Because he's NOT cute when he's licking my foot..And because I like to snuggle in the morning..making him your dog."

"Clearly flawed logic princess, but since it's Saturday and we have nowhere better to be lets go on a family walk to the beach."

"Seriously? I've not had my coffee yet…."

"Yeah or your doughnut..I know. BUT that little coffee shop you like so much is on the way to the beach….please Kens."

"Ok ok we'll go for a walk, but only because you promised me food and coffee, and maybe a little cause Monty is kinda cute dancing around with his leash in his mouth.."

"Hear that Monty, Mommy thinks you're cute again."

Kensi climbed out of bed and pulled on some yoga pants and a tank top, she then walked over to Deeks' dresser and pulled out one of his LAPD hoodies and pulled it over her head. She put her hair up into a messy bun and turned around to see Deeks still laying in the bed.

"Really…I'm ready..let's go slow poke."

"I'm just amazed that you can do all that in literally less than five minutes and look that adorable."

Monty whined and pranced some more.

"Come on Deeks…he seriously has to go and you are just lounging around."

"Admiring the view…however that is my shirt..but it's ok you look better in it than I do anyway."

Deeks threw his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. Found his favorite blue t-shirt in his drawers and threw on another of his LAPD hoodies just as Monty came over with one of his shoes.

"Good boy..where's daddy's other shoe?"

Kensi had just finished tying her tennis shoe and was watching this interaction with amused interest.

"Really? Highly trained police dog, my butt" She giggled

"Uh huh…had to put that training to good use….and what about your butt? I think I may need you to bend over again so that I can check it out for you."

Kensi rolled her eyes "Does Monty help you get dressed every morning? Sheesh."

Deeks finished putting his shoe on and grabbed Monty's leash and clipped it to his collar.

As they walked out the front door Deeks wrapped his arm around Kensi's shoulder and pulled her closer to him so that he could plant a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm still amazed that you can achieve this level of perfection in less than five minutes. Mmmm I am one lucky guy."

They continued walking while Monty searched for the perfect spot to take care of his business. It was a nice leisurely walk.

When they reached the coffee shop Deeks handed the leash to Kensi.

"Stay here with Mommy while I go get her coffee and breakfast Buddy."

Deeks returned a few minutes later with two huge cups of coffee and the perfect glazed with sprinkles doughnut for Kensi.

Kensi groaned in appreciation as she took the first bite out of her doughnut. "God I love you Deeks…this is perfect."

Whoa…did she just say that out loud? Kensi replays the last bit of conversation in her head. Yes she definitely just told Deeks she loves him for the first time, with a bite of doughnut in her mouth. She gulped maybe he hadn't noticed.

At the same time Deeks was trying to wrap his head around what he just heard come out of his partner/girlfriend, yeah definitely his girlfriend's mouth. She said she loved him, but was it only about the food?

They both chose to ignore it for the moment and continued their walk to the beach. As they reached the secluded area of beach that they preferred. Kensi spread out the blanket to sit on while the boys went to play fetch.

About fifteen minutes later Deeks came up and plopped down next to her on the blanket while Monty played with the surf.

"So uh Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"This….this thing…Our thing…has progressed to the point where you spend pretty much every night at my apartment, basically our apartment….in our bed..I'm loving every bit of it, but I'm just wondering if this means that I can officially start calling you my girlfriend in front of everyone? I mean I'm pretty sure they all have it figured out anyway, but…you know."

"Yeah…I guess it probably is about time to have that talk with everybody at work."

"Ok so next question…Move in with me Kens? Please. I mean most of your stuff is there already…and well I don't like waking up without you on those days you do go home…please." Deeks held out a key to her. "I want my totally awesome 'girlfriend' to live with me…all day every day"

Kensi snatched the key out of his hand and was putting it on her keychain as Deeks leaned in for a kiss. He broke the kiss for long enough to ask. "So this means?"

"Yes…this means yes…I'll move in with you."

Kensi laid down with a goofy grin on her face. Deeks laid down next to her and leaned in for more kisses. "Oh I am so getting used to this Princess, you are spoiling me."

Kensi was the next to break the kiss. "You know I meant what I said earlier right? It wasn't just because you found me the best doughnut in all of LA."

Deeks knew what she was trying to get at, but really wanted to hear it again so he played dumb. With a goofy grin on his face he questioned "What ever are you talking about Kens…I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Uggg really…you know what I mean you big jerk" She said as she slugged his shoulder. "But you're MY jerk, and I really do love you."

"What? Could you say it just one more time?…I'm not sure I heard you right."

Kensi leaned in to his ear with one hand on his scruffy cheek and the other tangling in his golden locks and whispered "I love you Deeks," just then she closed the distance and pulled him in to a very passionate kiss trying to show him what she had just told him.

Apparently Monty had noticed his owners laying down and decided that he needed to check on them, so their kiss was interrupted by a very wet dog climbing on top of them licking their faces. Kensi and Deeks broke apart from the kiss laughing. "Mommy loves you too Monty, yes I do." Kensi giggled.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too…more than you'll ever know."


	2. Chapter 2

**See how much better I do with prompts…So please send me some. I can write these things super quick when an idea gets stuck. I came up with this one on my own, I guess my way of dealing with Densi not getting to see each other on Tuesday plus it is a hug from behind… **

It was late one Friday night, Deeks was still at work. He was doing what had quickly become his new Friday night routine since Kensi had been reassigned, finishing up paperwork then heading home to an empty house where he would spend all evening staring at his sat phone willing it to ring. As he scrawled his signature on the last report there was an unexpected ring from his bag. He started searching for the phone. It was way too early for her to call, in his mind that made it an automatic emergency.

"Uh hello Kens…are you ok?" He asked slightly out of breath from the frantic search for the phone.

"I'm good…you sound umm out of breath…did I interrupt your Friday night post date activities?"

"If by Friday night activities you mean catching up on paperwork….then yes…you interrupted and I would much rather talk to you than sign all these reports. I swear I have double the paperwork than everybody else in this place, simply because I have to turn in a copy of relevant papers to LAPD."

"I know a quick fix for that….and it's in a manila envelope in Hetty's desk….just waiting on your signature."

"Wait! How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone…and I know the little ninja hasn't told on me…"

"I have stealth detective skills too Deeks…..besides you actually talk in your sleep sometimes, you'd be surprised what you admit to when you're snoozing."

"You called early tonight Princess….is something wrong? Or you just couldn't stand waiting a few more hours to talk to me?"

"Nahh we just had an off night tonight and I decided I'd spend it my favorite way…..with you. Can you get upstairs to OPS….anytime soon?"

"Uh sure….why?"

"It's a surprise….Nell will meet you there."

"Wait…Nell's still here? Since when? I thought she left with Eric an hour ago?"

"I made a special trip when Kensi called me!" Nell called from the top of the stairs…"Now what are you waiting on? You're wasting time here Shaggy."

"On my way Velma." He said as he was taking the stairs two at a time.

"I guess I can hang up right? I'll see you soon he said at the door to OPS."

"Yeah…you'll see me soon." Kensi whispered into the phone…Deeks could hear the smile in her voice.

Deeks hung up the phone, then took a few minutes to adjust his sweater and his hair before he walked into OPS and was greeted by…..an empty screen that pointed to where he had seen Granger not too long ago. That had become the norm. They would have almost daily video conferences with the team in Afghanistan, but he and Kensi were never allowed to be in the room at the same time. He was sooo sick of seeing Granger and sometimes that idiot Sabatino, but NEVER Kensi.

"Is this some kind of sick joke Nell? Cause I've had enough of those already."

"Nooooo Deeks just give her a few minutes she had to be outside to make the phone call, and I'm sure she wanted to primp just like you did. I'm going to step out to give you some privacy."

Nell stepped into the hall and gave Kensi the thumbs up.

Kensi peeked into the room and saw Deeks staring at the screen. She slowly walked into the room.

He smelled her…he must be dreaming right….he actually smelled Kensi. "Uh Nell…." He hollered "either I'm going crazy or you all installed smell-a-vision….yeah…I'm going crazy."

Kensi stifled the giggle she felt welling up in her chest. Her heart was racing the closer she got to him and she was positive he'd be able to hear her heartbeat before she got to him. She wrapped her arms around him covering his eyes. "Guess who?" She leaned into him her head resting on his shoulders. Feeling him in her arms inhaling his scent it just felt right. For the first time in weeks she felt whole again, she was finally home.

"Fern? Princess? Is this really you, cause…well I usually can't smell dream Kensi….of course I've already admitted to losing my mind. Did I slip and fall on my way upstairs and bump my head so hard I don't remember it and now I'm hallucinating?"

Kensi giggled, and he turned around and took her into his arms. He reached up and undid her messy bun allowing her hair to fall down over her shoulders. Deeks absentmindedly ran his hands through her silky soft hair while looking deeply into her eyes. "I really missed you Fern." He said as he leaned down and placed his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too, but if you don't kiss me right now.." She was cut off as he pulled her mouth to his.

When he broke the kiss he murmured against her lips.."If I don't kiss you right now you'll what?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Not my favorite piece I've ever written, but here goes. This was requested by moresassythanclassy** **as the team finds out about Kensi and Deeks by mistake. I have several other ideas for this so I may come back to this eventually using different scenarios.**

It had been an action packed Friday filled with a tough case for everyone involved. One that had found Deeks on his knees with a gun pointed to his head. Deeks had never been so certain that he was about to die, because Sam and Callen were on the other side of the boat yard involved in their own gun fight and Kensi had been inside with the leader of the drug cartel. In that instant he knew that not only had he failed to keep himself safe, but he had probably gotten his girlfriend killed in the process. It was a feeling he would never forget. In the end however it turned out that the good guys had won as usual and the bad guys were all either dead, or on their way to prison for a very long time. The one holding his gun to Deeks' head had ended up meeting the business end of Kensi Blye's gun, so needless to say he wouldn't have to worry about prison.

The team was packing up to leave the OSP that Friday night, Sam and Callen were having a conversation about their weekend plans. Plans that included courtside tickets to some basketball game that neither Kensi nor Deeks were particularly interested in at that point in time, so they tuned them out and focused on their weekend plans.

Deeks and Kensi had been involved in some of their normal playful banter, when Deeks got really quiet and looked deep in thought. Truth be told Deeks was revisiting not only the case from today, but also several other cases where he had messed up and Kensi had to come to his rescue. He was beating himself up over the fact that today could have ended much worse and it would have been all his fault. Nobody noticed anything out of the ordinary when Kensi went to his desk and sat down in front of her partner. She was going on about being hungry and needing to be fed when she noticed that something was wrong because there was no characteristic snide remark about how she was always hungry.

"Deeks….Earth to Deeks….Look at me please."

Deeks looked up from fidgeting with his hands, straight into her beautiful eyes, and all else was forgotten. "Yes princess…something I can do for you?"

"You ok? You seemed a million miles away there for a few minutes. Nothing that happened today was even remotely your fault, and it all turned out good anyway."

"Yeah…I'm fine….er good…I mean I'm good. Who wouldn't be good after today. There I was about to get my head blown off knowing for sure that I had not only managed to get myself killed but that I had also probably also caused your death when much to my surprise my badass girlfriend comes out of nowhere like Wonder Woman with her guns blazing and saves my sorry self yet again. I could have gotten you killed Kens, it's something I'm never going to be ok with, ever."

At the mention of the word girlfriend Sam and Callen ceased their conversation and turned to watch the two younger agents with interest.

"Deeks….it's what I do…you're my partner…It's my job to keep you safe."

"Partner huh?" Deeks asked as he pulled her down into his lap and leaned his forehead in to rest on hers. Deeks closed the distance and placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips. "Partner or not…did I ever tell you how hot you are when you're…"

Kensi leaned in and kissed him again.

"AhhHemm" Callen cleared his throat

Kensi and Deeks jumped apart and looked at their amused teammates guiltily.

"Something we should know about?" Chuckled Sam

"Yeah, Sam I distinctly heard him call her his girlfriend….In which case, you owe me twenty bucks."

Kensi recovered quickly and tried to play it off. "Why would he owe you twenty dollars just because my partner is dreaming again and called me his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's not really my type."

"And why is that partner?" Kensi asked snarkily "Don't like a girl who can not only take care of herself, but can save your ass too."

"Really Kens..you forget that we were here for the whole conversation and saw him kiss you…besides you're being a tad defensive" replied Sam "G, you still owe me twenty" Sam said holding out his hand waggling his fingers in Callen's direction.

Callen handed over the twenty "Just so you know I wouldn't be paying up if I hadn't seen her kiss him back… with my own eyes. Never thought I'd see the day that Kensi actually had a boyfriend that lasted longer than one date"

Callen and Sam continued to laugh as they walked down the hall on their way out for the weekend.

"It's really not that bad Princess, I'm sure they were going to find out eventually anyway." Deeks said to Kensi as she glared at him. "Now I have all weekend to make you forget all about this..mess" He leaned in and gave her another playful kiss.

"It'll probably take you every bit of it too, but a good start would be getting me some yummy yummy heart attack…I'm starving. I mean even Wonder Woman needs to eat too."


End file.
